mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Ajraddatz/Alpha/Archive1
Notice: *Attention to German77 and Boidoh: *I am currently re-stocking on bricks, so your orders will be delayed for a few days. I am so sorry Rank 8 took a lot of my bricks :) 02:46, 22 June 2009 (UTC) Congrats Congrats for having a archive of this talk page in 1 day. You receive a Deep Sea Danger Zone Membership. Membership has alot more features than the non-members. Some stuff on my shop are only available to members. I will send you a membership card for seven days. 12:54, 21 June 2009 (UTC) :I am afraid that I will have to decline this membership. 1. It was my idea and you copied it. 2. You used my design even, and didn't make your own. Thanks anyways though. 14:02, 21 June 2009 (UTC) An order Username: troyl in mln, Troyl in mlnw Rough Sapphire (3) Rough Ruby (3) no coupon :OOh! Thanks for the order. I am working on it now. 13:54, 21 June 2009 (UTC) ::I have your gems. Please put the 30 clicks on my Lego Club modules. After that, I will mail the items. 14:48, 21 June 2009 (UTC) I have to pay you tomorrow, i ranked up today by having a friend block all but me and me clicking on his golem so sorry. 15:54, 21 June 2009 (UTC) :No problem. You items will be ready for you! 18:48, 21 June 2009 (UTC) I have an interesting request, can i change this order? i'm really sorry but an item has come up that i need a massive ammount of really badly and i just can't spend my clicks on other stuff, i will be buying the item from this store but can you delete this order please? 22:14, 21 June 2009 (UTC) :Of course. 22:24, 21 June 2009 (UTC) gems :I am out of clicks for today, so it will take a few hours to get your order. Sorry. Also, please do note that the shop is closed. 15:47, 21 June 2009 (UTC) ::You order is complete. Please put 10 clicks on any of my LEGO club modules or on my gated garden mod if you can. Thanks! 23:37, 21 June 2009 (UTC) :::Ok. Done.-- 01:46, 22 June 2009 (UTC) ::::Sorry for the delay, I am sending gems now. 02:01, 22 June 2009 (UTC) Cells Items: (All) Space Fuel Cells Signature: 17:57, 21 June 2009 (UTC) Boidoh: How much will it cost?? :Sorry, but the Alpha Store is currently restocking. Please wait a few days. 23:37, 21 June 2009 (UTC) You Know You know instead of putting the entire code for the shop nav u can just put this: Then it should come out like this: and if you dont want the personal store message at the top put this: and it should come out like this: 18:16, 21 June 2009 (UTC) :Thanks! I will put it in my next big update. 18:49, 21 June 2009 (UTC) Shop Barnstar :Thanks! My first Barnstar! Wow hard work!!! :Thanks =) 20:21, 21 June 2009 (UTC) :No problem =P 20:25, 21 June 2009 (UTC) My I be a member?-- 02:05, 22 June 2009 (UTC) :Ya, you can. 02:37, 22 June 2009 (UTC) totemic owl I want buy my totemic owl. 02:47, 22 June 2009 (UTC) :Sorry German77, I am out of bricks. It will take me approx. 2 days to get enough purple bricks to make the totemic owl, but I am currently devoting most of my MLN page to doing so. So sorry for the inconvenience. Rank8 took up a lot of my bricks :) 02:49, 22 June 2009 (UTC) ::I can help you in that giving some extra clicks.-- 03:53, 22 June 2009 (UTC) :::put your May Pop Purple Popper Module for get more bricks whit my clicks.-- 04:27, 22 June 2009 (UTC) :I don't need it any more.-- 01:39, 23 June 2009 (UTC) ::Sorry I couldn't help you. 02:11, 23 June 2009 (UTC) A large order in my opinion Username: troyl in mln, Troyl in mlnw Hypnotic Frequency machine (20) P.S.: I can pay you all of the clicks for this purchase at once after you tell me how many it is because i have alt accounts. P.P.S.: I know the alpha store is restocking, i'm just giving you the order before hand because i know that it's alot of orange bricks you'll need. Signature: 13:01, 22 June 2009 (UTC) Diamond Item: 4 Rough Sapphires and 1 Rough Ruby I will send you 5 diamonds for them. 23:43, 22 June 2009 (UTC) :Sorry, but the Alpha Store is still closed. Expect up to 3 days for your order to complete. 23:48, 22 June 2009 (UTC)